


Heated ice

by insertacleverusernamehere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Ice Skating, M/M, Top Viktor, VictUuri, Yuuri is smol, porn with marginal plot, viktor is a babe, yuuri is ''''''straight''''''
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-21
Packaged: 2018-08-23 17:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8337226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insertacleverusernamehere/pseuds/insertacleverusernamehere
Summary: Viktor has been out all day working on yuuri's routine. When yuuri gets bored and decides to head down to the rink he finds Viktor skating, shirtless, and things intensify.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my fist fic so ,you know, lots of constructive criticism (really I'd like to get better!)

I hadn't seen Viktor once today. It was unlike him to have woken up so early, but he was gone before I woke up. He had left at 6:00 am that morning to begin putting together Yuri and I's routine. If I'm completely honest with myself I did miss his constant stream of personal questions. I have gotten better at answering them and I'm getting more comfortable around Viktor but it's still so strange to be living with my idol. I mean really it's everyone's dream come true, to spend countless hours breathing the same air as the person you've looked up to your whole life, but it can be tiring. At lest, Viktor is tiring. I ate my breakfast in peace and even snuck in a dorayaki in with the borsch that Viktor has replaced my normal breakfast with. The borsch isn't bad, but it's a Russian dish, and while I stare down at the blood red soup I'm a little more glad that Viktor has left me for the morning. It's been ages since I could just relax in the morning. I know I am throwing off my exercise regiment but I don't think one day of quiet reading will kill me. By early afternoon he still hasn't returned. The calm quiet has become, at best, annoying. Yuri has left me alone, come to think of it I haven't seen him either today, but I'm not one to seek out my own demise. So I decided to head out to the rink. I've always skated in my free time, or when I'm stressed, or upset, or angry, or just energetic.. Now that I think of it, I'm never not skating. Grabbing my bag I headed out. I walked, and by the time I got there I wasn't even slightly winded. Even if I didn't like Viktor's excessive exercise routine I had to admit the results were uncannily quick to show themselves. I shouldn't be surprised that a man with a body like viktor's knows how to work out. I find my cheeks heating remembering the flawlessness of his entirety. Every feature of his body was textbook perfection down to the shine of well cared for hair and teeth matching the gleam in his cold baby blue eyes that some how made me feel warm and... I cleared my head. Well, not so much that I cleared my head as my head was cleared by the familiar smell of the entrance to the rink. Walking down the hall I realize how quiet it is. Even early in the morning Yu is normally working at the desk or skating herself. Even on my way out of the locker area after I've finished changing I see no one. This is only more odd because I saw a bag and clothing in the locker room. Closing the door behind me I look though the Plexi glass windows lining the hall onto the rink and drop my skates. There's Viktor on the ice, skating beautifully, with the music so loud I can hear it from behind the window. The only thing unusual about this picture is that Viktor is topless. Not as in he is in a tank top of some sort but completely bear chested on the ice, and I'm frozen. My feet remove to move as I watch his graceful movements as he glides over the hardened surface. The lights in the room are off and the natural light from the window paints the most exquisite shadows over his exposed torso. His hair only accentuates the movements of the routine. I don't know how long I watched his leith figure as he spun on the ice before he saw me. His eyes lit up as he flipped his hair out of his face. He motioned for me to join and began to skate to the edge of the rink. I walked the next few feet down the hall, took a breath and tried to calm the blush on my face, I believe it only worsened it. And Viktor flinging himself though the door and cupping my face in both hands certainly did not help. "Yuuri! You're here!" He exclaimed. Moving his hands to my shoulders he whispered "I'm working on your routine." He grinned and grabbed my hand to pull me through the door to the rink. We both tied our skates and as soon as I stood up Viktor was pulling me onto the ice.  
"Arnt you um.. Cold" my face still would not cool as I glanced at his exposed chest.  
"No, and Don't look so anxious." He grinned.  
"Since you're here, we might as well use this time as practice." I hadn't noticed but we were now in the middle of the rink and he hasn't let go of my hands. I only noticed he had been holding them when he let go and placed two fingers under my chin forcing me to meet his eyes.  
"When I asked if you had any experience with romance-" his voice had dropped several octaves and the ends of his words were just barely drawn out. His eyes seemed darker as he continued.  
"You said you had none. You must be able to put yourself in the position-" his eyelids lowered slightly and my breath hitched as he leaned slightly closer to me.  
" A position," he began again.  
"Of sexual romantic feelings" he paused just long enough for me start to really regret having come here.  
"This is the only way you will come close to pulling off the routine, I've made you physically able through exercise, but you must put yourself in the mindset of the routine. To..." He put his other hand on my lower back-  
"To understand" I had not realized it but the music had ended and the only sound in the room was my heavy breathing and Viktor's captivating voice. I tried to back up but Viktor moved with me. He let go of me and moved behind me and took my hands. He began skating, gliding and guiding my movements. Everything about the routine he guided me though was beautiful and fluid. Each motion melting into the next till we we're back to the center of the rink. He had not let go of me. I felt the cold of his skin press against the back of my shirt as he whispered into my neck.  
"Flawless" and his lips ghosted over my skin, I shivered but I couldn't understand why, I have never felt more warm.  
"Vik-" I began every cell in my body burning. Instead of answering he put a hand so softly over my mouth that a breath could have brushed it away, and carefully let his lips explore and linger on my neck. He muttered streams of compliments about my skating, devotion to this competition, even my body. Eventually he began to slowly move us through the routine again but while lavishing my neck and along my collar bones. "Take your shirt off Yuuri" his accent was apparent, something that was never prevalent in his speech.  
"Viktor, I understand that - that this is practice but- I- you- I've- and I don't think-" I'm tripping over my words at a rate that I didn't think was humanly possible and Viktor, now tugging at the hem of my shirt and nipping my neck was making things worse.  
"Viktor -I'm not ,-I'm like -straight, I mean- I am straight, I'm not- into" I let out a groan and by the time I realized I had it was too late to put my hand over my mouth.  
"Hm.. It's good?" He breathed as he pulled my shirt off. I didn't see where the shirt landed because Viktor had turned me towards him. He let his hand fall to my waist and my stomach fell along with his hands. He began to perform what I think is the second half of the routine. Although he had to let good of me several times, his eyes were just as strong has his hands. The longer his hands were on my hips the harder it was to remember that this was just lessons. Arriving in the center of the rink again Viktor dipped me and I think he heard my gasp.  
"Just try and move with me" keeping one hand only waist he glided with me whispering instruction, but it was hard to focus with his body so close to my own. He began to push me backward until I was pressed against the side of the rink.  
"Close your eyes" he murmured his forehead almost touching mine.  
"I've never um..." I refused to let myself get choked up, but Viktor interrupted me.  
"Kissed a man?"  
"No, I haven't kissed a-"  
"I'll be so gentle Yuuri" he said pressing the side of his face to mine.  
"I mean I've not kissed anyone" I rushed out as quietly as possible.  
"This is a lesson, no?" Placing a hand on my cheek and on the back of my neck he guided my lips to his. Viktor kisses like he skates, Graceful, fluid, intrinsically. Starting like he promised, slowly and carefully, guiding my lips with his own. He pulled back and I found myself dizzy and missing the contact.  
"Was that okay?" He questioned only centimeters in front of my face. I nodded, not capable of words. He let out a low chuckle (something I didn't think him capable of)  
"Do you want me to kiss you again Yuuri?" I nodded again.  
"Say it" my breathing would not settle and I'm sure my voice would crack if I tried to say anything. I just looked at him, that didn't help, only making my throat tighten up more.  
"If you want me to, you have to say it" he muttered.  
"Kiss me" I choked out. He shook his head.  
"Say 'kiss me, Viktor '" I closed my eyes.  
"Kiss me Viktor" and he did. His lips leaving my mouth on occasion to wander my face and neck. On the third time returning to my lips he pulled my lower lip between his slightly and I gasped. Before I could close my mouth again Viktor took the opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. The soft yet heated movements of his tongue were bliss and I found myself kissing him back. I was overly aware that the only sounds in the large room were my soft groans and Viktor's small laughs into my lips. Leaving my lips again he began to suck on my neck and over my chest. I closed my eyes and held a hand over my mouth to try to keep myself silent. But when Viktor took one of my nipples between his fingers my hand did nothing to stop the excessive moaning that his fingers elected. My mortification at the sounds spilling out of my mouth doubled, as did the volume of them, when Viktor moved his free hand inbetween my legs. His tongue began to work at my nipple, and I don't believe I've been more scarlet in my life. I made the mistake of looking down at him; I could have finished just from the sight. This was something my 13 year old self would accidentally picture at three in the morning, frustrated, and alone, and then spend the rest of the day shaming himself for it. And now here I was red and moaning, heart beating out of my chest, Viktor gazing at my crotch waiting for me to beg for him to touch me.  
He looked up at me. The lust in his eyes and his wet lips kept me from hearing his words for a few seconds.  
"Not here" he smirked. Standing back up to his full hight he stepped over the barrier he had had me pressed against and motioned for me to follow. How was he walking? I could barely get my knees to lock enough for me to stand straight.


	2. Locker room

However, I did get myself out of the rink. Following him to the locker room gave me a moment to try and catch my breath. That ended quickly because as soon as the door closed he had me pressed hard up against it. All promises of being gentle from before were out the window. His breath was almost as heavy as mine. And his small laughs turned to full blown moans into my lips. When I pulled away with bruised lips he looked almost crestfallen, that was until I pressed a few tentative kisses to his neck. He grinned so widely at me it looked as if he had just won Olympic gold.  
"My collar bone" he groaned when I returned to his neck. I obliged. From the lightest kiss Viktor shivered and I could feel him getting hard. That made things seem so much more real; I panicked. Did he expect me to know what to do? Just how experienced was he? Would things ever be normal after this? All a managed to get out was,  
"I haven't... done this either" he smiled  
"I was your first kiss, I hope no one got here without kissing you first." I pursed my lips.  
"No, I mean, I don't have, experience ... At all"  
He looked confused  
"Yuri, you do know in Russia relations.. Like this, are punishable by law, I haven't exactly been sleeping around." Although sad that where Viktor was from did not allow this love, I found myself much more relaxed knowing that I would not be compared to hundreds. With that bit of confidence spurring me on I got to my knees. Viktor let his head lool back against the door as I pulled down the black leggings he wore to practice. 'I'm going to think of this every time I see him in those pants now' I thought. I try not to think too much as I somewhat tentatively took him into my mouth. Viktor let a out a low and drawn out moan and suddenly he was bucking his hips into my mouth. I almost instantly pulled away, did I choke? Viktor's eyes flew open.  
"Sorry, sorry, I just wasn't expecting-" I began trying to hide my mortification.  
"Don't be sorry, I should be sorry." He laughed "I think that's the first time that just happened, I didn't know I was. Bending down he whispered,  
"You're doing amazing" I took him back into my mouth. The faster I moved the louder he would get. I had assumed he would be a lot quieter but I'm definitely not complaining. The whimpers and his muttering my name were altogether very erotic. Suddenly he reached for my face pulling me back up. The only think I could think was that I had some how done something wrong.  
"Did I do it wrong" I voiced the repeating thought.  
"Wrong?" He laughed. "No, if you had kept at that I would have come" I think he saw that my newly vanished blush was back and as bright and as humiliating as ever. I cursed my cheeks and tried to will it away, it didn't work, per usual. The force of my will power over my body was not only in slipping in controlling my blush, Viktor only spurred it on.  
He took my hands and walked me back sitting on one of the benches in the room. He sat me on his lap and I was so very aware of the fact his cock was still wet from my mouth.  
"Kneel on either side of me, and you might want to wrap your arms my neck, this might be uncomfortable..." He trailed off as I did as he said. I had my head nestled in between his neck and shoulder and I could feel his pulse against my neck, he sucked on his own fingers for a second and I had a vague idea of what he was going to do next. Suddenly I couldn't feel the soft beat given off by his neck, as all my attention was drawn to where Viktor was slipping a long index finger. I gasped, it wasn't exactly painful but wasn't exactly comfortable either.  
"Tight" Viktor crooned. I tried to just focus on Viktor's words but his finger, now moving at a quickening pace numbed all my other senses. I found my self enjoying this, a bit too much. My moans were loud but my shame was long forgotten as I started pushing back onto his hand. Viktor realized what I was doing and when I rocked my hips back he added a second finger. He curled his fingers slightly and my whole body tightened, it wasn't an explosion of pleasure but it was certainly building. The harder I pressed down onto his fingers the harder I got and the more I found myself completely wrapped up in the feelings and loving them. As soon as I was beginning to hope he would add a third finger Viktor pulled both out.  
"I don't have lube, and this is your first" Viktor gave me a sympathetic look "it's going to hurt" I didn't respond hoping that maybe I would be the exception to the universally agreed on idea that the first hurts. I wasn't. I had barely slid down an inch before I had to hold my self still. Shaking and muffling my panting in Viktor's neck. Damn it, this hurt.  
"Relax" he whispered comfortingly to me taking a free hand and lightly stroked my cock. The flash of pleasure from that relaxed my ass enough that with Viktor pushing up sharply and myself dropping down right then I managed his length.  
"Don't move" I whimpered as I tried to adjust to the burning sensation. Slowly I pulled myself up and pushed down again. The pain was very slowly but surely fading. A few more times up and down excruciatingly slowly the pain was nearly gone.  
"You can move if you want" I whispered. He did. The movements were rhythmic and with every thrust of his hips I let out a gasp of his name. As he speed up my gasps turned to barely contained shouts. Eventually , when Viktor was pulling me down onto him by holding my waist and letting out streams of what I assumed were Russian swears, I had given up on not out right yelling. His name spilled out of my mouth and I bit down on his shoulder which only made him slam into me harder. I pulled the back of his hair and he clawed at my back. One hand on my cock, his hand movements increased along with his hips. Pleasure followed by pleasure, I could drown in it. The building sensation in my stomach exploded suddenly ripping the air out of my lungs with it. For a few seconds time held still as the pleasure coursed through me. All too soon I felt myself go weak in his arms as he thrust into me a few more times. Groaning my name as I felt his climax. For a seconds we just sat there regaining breath and refusing to separate.  
"This was a good lesson" he managed "we should do it again some time" he gave me a lazy wink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure I'm awkward when it comes to writing this... But I tried.  
> Constructive criticism is always appreciated and encouraged!


End file.
